Dream Girl
by EriiNess
Summary: "Él jamás será mío, ni siquiera sabe que existo y así será siempre... Ajena a su vida, ajena a su amor..." Nessie está secretamente enamorada de Jacob Black pero cree que ella no significa nada en su Vida... ¿Pero que le deparará el destino? OS


Dream Girl

My Special boy, I'm your Dream Girl

_My special boy, I'm your dream girl _

_ The way I walk, the way I look…_

_Baby I'm your dream girl…_

Nunca me miraste. Nunca te diste cuenta de mi existencia. Nunca fui nada para ti, más que una simple desconocida…

_When I'm dreaming I'm alone with you_

_Lying in my lonely bed_

_All the times you held me in your arms_

_And all the fantasies we shared…_

Siempre fui como una sombra, inexistente… Tú estabas día y noche en mi mente, en mis sueños, en mis fantasías… Eras tú y nadie más, en mis días de tristeza y soledad. Eras mi lucero en la oscuridad, mi dulce compañía… Pero nunca estabas allí conmigo. Siempre era yo, sola, rodeada de puros sueños que nunca se harían realidad. Fantasías y sueños…

_No one touch my body like you do_

_Not in that special way_

'_Cause I found your love, and it feels so right_

_So don't let me go…_

Eras la perfección que jamás lograría alcanzar. Eras todo lo que yo deseaba y aún más. Amarte era lo único que tenía, era mi motivo de alegría y de sufrimiento, mi condena perpetua… Y tú no sabías, no sabes ni sabrás nada… Así que jamás me dejarás ir, porque, al fin y al cabo, nunca te tuve.

_I rock your World, I'm your dream girl_

_Believe me baby, it's true_

_I wanna be with you_

_The way I walk, the way I look_

_Hands are over me_

_Baby I'm your dream girl_

_(You're my dream)_

Ojalá yo fuera para ti lo mismo que tú para mí- ojalá yo fuera tu chica especial, la chica de tus sueños. La única en tu vida, la dueña de tus anhelos. Pero son solo deseos, nada más. Para ti no significo nada. En cambio tú lo eres todo, mi guía, mi destino, mi principio y mi final. Eres lo que necesito y no tengo… Ya no me importan los demás, solo tú y no estás…

_When you __hold me in your arms_

_You make me feel so safe_

_Everyone tell me to walk away_

_But don't you see why I stay?_

Y los días pasaban y yo seguía sola, esperando por algo que nunca tendría. Seguía sumida en mis sueños, en mis deseos… Eran el único lugar donde podía verte junto a mí. El único lugar donde tú eras mío, donde me protegías, donde me amabas…

Cada día eran cientos de lágrimas cayendo, eran puñales clavándose en mí… Cada segundo de tu ausencia era mi suplicio, mi destrucción, mi mayor dolor.

Decían que me alejara de ti, que te olvidara… Pero era imposible. El amor superaba cualquier sufrimiento, cualquier barrera. Prefería seguir así, con la pena corroyendo mis venas al saber que no me querías, aunque eso me costara las tantas heridas que mi corazón tenía… Al menos sabría con seguridad que había amado alguna vez.

_No one touch my body like you do_

_Not in that special way_

'_Cause I found your love, and it feels so right_

_So don't let me go…_

Una lágrima surcó mi rostro, seguida de otras tantas. Ya no podía contenerlas más, ardían en mis ojos, impacientes.

-¿Renesmee? – su voz me tomó de improviso. Enjugué mis lágrimas rápidamente y fingí la mejor de mis sonrisas. Él no podía verme así.

-Jake…

-¿Qué escribes?

-Nada, nada- dije intentando ocultar los papeles.

-Por favor Ness, te he estado observando. ¿No me dejarás leer?

-Preferiría que no lo hagas- argüí mientras lo observaba acercarse a mí. Si ya era poco probable que conociera mi nombre, que se interesara por mí y por lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer era estar soñando despierta.

Jacob Black, el hombre que me había robado el aliento durante todos estos años, aquel que jamás se había percatado de mi existencia –o al menos eso creía-, estaba junto a mí, sentado a mi lado, mostrando una cálida sonrisa. Sus ojos cafés brillaban más de lo acostumbrado, calándome hasta los huesos y haciéndome sonrojar de manera indecible cada vez que se cruzaban con los míos. A estas alturas ya debería parecer una total imbécil. Perfecto.

-Mmm… ¿Y por qué no? ¡Ni que fueran documentos secretos de la CIA!- se carcajeó, reluciendo su típico sentido del humor. Si tan solo comprendiera de qué se trataba.

-Verás… Son cosas personales.

-Entiendo… Y yo no entro precisamente en ese ámbito- dijo y frotó su cuello con cierto nerviosismo e incomodidad.

-A decir verdad dudaba que supieras siquiera mi nombre.

-Se mucho sobre ti aunque no lo creas…

Sus palabras me atravesaron sin previo aviso, dejándome en el más completo de los silencios. Esto no podía ser real, no podía estar sucediendo.

-Creo que mi presencia no está siendo del todo agradable… Será mejor que te deje tranquila así sigues escribiendo. Siento haberte molestado Nessie- empezó a ponerse de pie pero lo retuve. No podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad y no podía permitir que se fuera con semejante imagen errónea.

-No, Jake… Quédate. No eres una molestia para mí- genial, otra de mis frases brillantes entraba en acción. ¡Por Dios! Yo y mi papilla de cerebro.

-No parece… Estás tan callada.

-No estoy acostumbrada a hablar contigo…- bajé mi mirada y me concentré en los papeles que tenía entre mis manos. Si tuviera el suficiente valor como para decirle lo que siento…

-Ya veo… No debes tener la mejor impresión de mí entonces.

-Para nada. Solo me parece extraño que estés aquí conmigo.

-Hace tiempo que lo hubiera hecho en realidad…

Mi teléfono celular comenzó a sonar insistentemente en mi bolsillo, interrumpiendo a Jacob. Maldita fuera mi suerte.

-Disculpa… Debo atender, es mi padre- dije avergonzada.

-Si, adelante, no te preocupes.

Me puse de pie y me alejé apenas unos pocos pasos de Jake, llevando conmigo todas las hojas que tenía.

Charlé durante cinco interminables minutos, intentando que mi papá se callara para poder cortarle. De todos los momentos en los que podría haberme llamado justo eligió este. ¡Dios! Si que podía llegar a ser inoportuno.

Volví junto a Jacob pero de solo verlo casi me desmayo. Tenía una hoja en la mano… Tenía mi carta.

-¿Dream girl?

-Emm… Yo…- se me formó un espantoso nudo en mi garganta que no me dejaba hablar. Lo había leído… Sabía todo.

-No hace falta que expliques nada… Ya me quedó todo más que claro- dijo y se quedó pensativo por unos segundos que me parecieron siglos. –Fui un estúpido.

-¿Y eso?- pregunté confundida.

-Eso mismo… ¡Fui un completo estúpido! Uno que no te merece…

Casi se me caía la mandíbula al oír lo que dijo. Ahora si que tenía miedo a despertarme y ver que todo era un sueño.

Jake se acerco a mi rostro hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de mis labios. Con una de sus manos acarició suave y dulcemente mi mejilla, haciéndome sentir un placentero cosquilleo donde su piel había rozado la mía.

Lo miré a los ojos mientras entrelazaba su mano con la mía de manera totalmente inconciente.

-Te amo más que a nadie- susurró y eliminó la distancia que nos separaba.

Sus labios se acoplaron a los míos de manera perfecta, como si ellos estuvieran destinados a unirse a los míos y a los de nadie más.

Fue un beso sin prisa pero con mucha necesidad de parte de ambos. Al parecer los dos habíamos estado esperando este momento desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Poco a poco todo se volvió más impetuoso y apasionado. Sus manos recorrieron mi espalda de arriba abajo, desesperadas por sentir mi cálida piel. Yo solo fui capaz de apretarme contra su cuerpo, pegando mi pecho al suyo, sintiendo cada latido de su corazón.

-Siempre serás la chica de mis sueños Renesmee. Siempre- dijo separándose un poco de mis labios para luego fundirse en un nuevo beso.


End file.
